


[Podfic] A Good Fever series

by h_d_podfics (h_d)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Slash, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_d/pseuds/h_d_podfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of A Good Fever by RuneOak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Good Fever series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Good Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/983053) by [RuneOak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneOak/pseuds/RuneOak). 



> RuneOak kindly granted me permission to podfic this short series. I've loved it since it began, and recording it was a lot of fun. Each part is a moment shared between the two boys as they grow up together. Merlin and Arthur are young children in the first three parts, about 10 or 11 in the fourth part, and about 13 in the fifth part. If you enjoy this recording, please leave comments and kudos on RuneOak's original posts. Thank you for listening!

The text of [A Good Fever series](series/60469) can be found at these links:

1\. [A Good Fever](works/983053)

2\. [Not My Merlin!](works/1016667)

3\. [Jealous Arthur is Jealous](works/1038418)

4\. [Make It Up](works/1137858)

5\. [Part of Your World](works/1170733)

 

Stream the MP3 at Mediafire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/p2rwm1gsio8wi1s/A_Good_Fever_-_series.mp3).


End file.
